


Honeymooners

by Jadziana



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Horis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadziana/pseuds/Jadziana
Summary: Hank got married. Finally. Although maybe not to whom you may think.Short story, teeny bits of romance and fluff.Horis for my tumblr fans.





	

I wake up at mid-day and I am stiff in places. But it´s okay, because this is my honeymoon. I never thought it would be like that. Actually I never thought about it at all. So this is it? Being married? This is how it feels like? Yes, it does. I stare at the golden band around my finger for a moment and feel a smile lift up the corners of my mouth. I can see the same golden band at my husband´s finger. On the wrong hand, which is actually the right hand for him. Being married to someone from the other side of the Atlantic Ocean does that to you I suppose. He is still asleep. Not surprising when I think about how we spent the night. Our clothes are strewn across the room. The chambermaids will have a lot of fun in here. If we ever get out of here, that is. I am starving but I can´t stop watching my husband sleep. His beautiful hands with the long fingers. His silvery hair contrasting with the long dark lashes resting on his creamy skin. I can hear his even breaths, watch his broad chest rise and fall and my doctor´s training tells me that everything is fine.   
I find myself still checking now and then. Although I know that he suffered no permanent damage. But still my training kicks in. Breath, pulse, temperature, even the colour of his skin. All normal so I can give myself a rest.  
I crawl back under the blanket and let my fingers trail lightly through the mass of grey sprinkled hair on my husband´s chest. I know I should let him sleep, but I can´t keep my hands off him. I kiss the side of his throat and am rewarded with a sleepy smile. His smile lights up his whole face and I love to make him smile. I love the way he smells and the way his straight hair curls at the back of his ears. That´s where I kiss him again and again until he draws my face down to him and captures my lips in an ardent kiss. My knee slips between his legs and one hand travels down my spine. It is warm except for the small band of cool metal that makes me shiver as the hand travels lower. We need no words but still I am grateful that our cottage is well away from the others of this priceless resort. The days he bit his lips bloody to prevent himself from crying out in his ecstasy are finally over. And we have no reason to be quiet out here. Where no curious little brothers and dutiful bodyguards are around us day and night. So I revel in the lust of a husband ten years my senior who can never get enough off me.   
He curls up around me afterwards, strong arms wrapping around me to hold me tight. And I love that too. I have never been the one to be held and comforted. Never the one to be taken care off. The one taking care of everything and everyone was always me. The older brother, the doctor, the responsible one. So I relax and slowly drift off to sleep and the last thing I hear before I float away is my husband´s deep warm voice whispering: “I love you, Hank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, correct my grammar, spelling, find my weird typos, what have you.


End file.
